A Desert Shadow
by Uzumaki.Arashi.67
Summary: After leaving the Blitz Team, Bit Cloud soon runs into sarcastic mercenary Tsukino Flyheight, who pilots the blue Blade Liger. The unlikely pair team up for a new adventure and find more than they bargained for: Tsukino's past, and the danger it holds.
1. Prologue

**This story takes place a short time after NCZ ended. This 'chapter' will be, for lack of a better word, a 'refresher' chapter, focusing on the last few moments of NCZ. (Trust me, remembering exactly what certain people said will be very important. Otherwise, this story won't make as much sense.) I won't cover everything, just what is particularly important. I really hope everybody likes this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be sitting here, instead of running amok in Van's Blade Liger???**

"So, this competitions held every four years?"

"If we win this, we'll automatically move up to class S!" Jamie replied enthusiastically.

"But guys, all the class A teams are qualified to participate in the Royal Cup. This won't be a walk in the park."

"You getting' scared?" Brad teased.

"No way! Who are you kidding? I know we'll win." Leena countered.

"Hm. If you manage to win this tournament, you can probably pay off all your outstanding debts to me. So let's do it gang!" Doc 'encouraged'.

"Yeah!" Leena said, beginning to get excited about the whole thing.

Clouds were passing over the wide stretch of land at a nice, soothing pace. Bit and Liger were lazing around and 'talking', while Bit watched them.

"My life sure has settled down over the last few months." Bit remarked. Liger replied in his own way, that only bit seemed to be able to understand.

"I gotta admit, I still feel kind of restless. What about you, Liger?"

Again, Liger growled lowly. "Come on, partner. Tell me what you think." Another growl.

As the Hover Cargo came into view, Leena could be heard over the intercom. "Bit! The next battle's been decided!"

"That's good to hear." Bit said, probably more to himself than anyone else. "We gotta get going, Pal." He said as he stood up. Liger roared in reply.

(**A/N: Fast forwarding to the Royal Cup now)**

Announcer: "The battles will take place on the enormous plain of the Degan peninsula. In total, there will be one hundred teams on this three hundred eighty-five square mile battle field. And all will put their reputations on the line to compete for the prize money, the glory, and a ticket into class S. This class A event is certainly unique! The Royal Cup is held only once every four years. The moment is almost arrived for 'Ready? Fight!'.

Will we see a major upset today by the ferocious Zaber Fangs?"

Kirkland: "We're gonna win this!"

Omari and Lineback: "Yeah!"

Announcer: "Although each team is allowed to fight with up to four Zoids, the Zabers team will only be using three."

Kirkland: "We managed to get this far with just the three of us, and we're gonna keep things the way they are."

Omari and Lineback: "Yeah!"

Announcer: "The Fluegel Team will battle toward the finish line with their two fierce Zoids. Will the Red Comets be strong enough to blaze past all their opponents? And the luckiest guys of all, who've had fortune smile at them, ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Champ Team!"

Sebastian: "Who would've thought that WE would make it into the prestigious Royal Cup!"

Benjamin: "Not me, for one."

Harry: "Leena? Where are ya' girl?"

Announcer: "The teams will be placed six miles apart around a six hundred mile starting line. Oogh! They'll be waiting for the commencement of the battle tomorrow- aagh! (A/N The Announcer just got blown away. Literally.)

Jamie: "Are you guys all clear on this? One rule we know for certain is the first team to make it to the finish line is the tournament winner. The only set back is that they haven't told us exactly where the finish line is."Leena: "How do we finish if we don't know where to go?"

Doc: "As we win against other teams we'll be fed info on the finish line location. If you do exceptionally well, and win against five of the teams, we'll know exactly where it is.

Brad:

"Five teams shouldn't be a problem."

Jamie: "Also, any Zoid that experiences a system freeze will be forced to leave. And once all of the teams Zoids are knocked out, that teams out of the tournament."

Doc: "Don't worry, once you're there, the judge will give you all the instructions you need. Just fight like usual. Win that prize money and let's move up to class S!"

Bit: "So what's the big deal about this class S?"Doc: "The opponents and the prize money are a whole different ballgame. It's truly outstanding."

Leena: "Sounds like the class we deserve to be in!"

Brad: "And the money we deserve to be earning."Bit: "And it's that incredible, huh?"

Leena: "Look out class S! Here we come! Go Blitz Team!"

(A/N The Announcer blows back in, landing, in a rather dazed state, in front of the Hover Cargo.)

Announcer: "The start of the tournament…. will be announced by the judge tomorrow at daybreak. This has been a live broadcast….. from the starting line. *Faints*

(**Blitz Team vs. Fluegel Team)**

Brad: "I've got a proposition for ya', Naomi. If you lose, how 'bout we enter as partners next time? What do ya' say?"Naomi: Sounds good to me, 'cept I'm not planning to lose, Brad."Brad: "I'll take that as a yes."**(Fast forward to later in the battle: Brad vs. Naomi)**

Brad: "Now I've got ya'."

Naomi: "Oh well, I guess that's it for me. Maybe being your partner next time wouldn't be so bad."

**(Bit just defeated the Berserk Fury)**

Battle Commission Guy: "Congratulations Bit, you certainly earned this victory. The Blitz Team has won the Royal Cup. The highest verge of that old Ultrasaurus wreck you were on was the hidden finish line. Proceed to the cockpit, Bit."

Doc: "Bit, you've done us proud son. You came to us as a cocky junk dealer, and although we may have doubted your decisions, you always came through in the end. You were born to be a warrior, Bit Cloud. One of the greatest Zoid warriors that have ever lived, and the only one capable of piloting the Ultimate X, Liger Zero. Now, about that money you owe me for Liger's parts, haha…."

Battle Commission/Bit Cloud: "You win the match. Liberty, courage, and a sense of justice. Only a warrior who possesses such qualities deserves the Royal Cup. Bit Cloud, your team has fought hard, and shown unsurpassed camaraderie, but the Blitz Team couldn't have won the championship without you. Your tribute to Zoid warriors around the world, as the ultimate warrior, you'll advance to the next challenge. Today, fame and glory are your's. So use your portion of the Royal Cup prize money to treat yourself to a well deserved break, before your next challenge."

Bit: "A nice long holiday right about now might be just the thing. Finally, we made it to the top. There's a whole world out there to explore, maybe now's a good time to take off for a little adventure. What do you say, Liger?"

Liger: "Roar."

***Phew* Okay, I think I've covered everything that you'll need to know for my story. I hope to have chapter one out very soon! If you have any questions or whatnot, feel free to message me!**

**Thank you! ~Tsuki.**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N ~ Talking. **_**Thinking. 'Zoids talking.'**_

_**~Chapter One~**_

It was long into the night. The only viable light source was Zi's two moons, which were currently very thin crescents, and therefore providing little light. Not that I minded in the least. I liked the night. Seeing as I spend most of my time in the desert, it's either stiflingly hot, or very, very cold. During the blazing desert days, there was only so much I could take off, and running around the desert naked was not my idea of a good time. Not at all.

So I enjoy my nights, clothed in black pants, which are tucked into my black boots, and a black camisole, black fingerless leather gloves that go almost to my shoulders, and are secured by buckled leather straps that encircle my arms. Last, but not least, my personal favorite, a black trench coat that keeps me warm at night, and when sandstorms start up, however powerful, it protects me from getting sand blasted down to a nubbin. To complete my look, I wear a black leather choker with a bronze tag, on which is engraved the seal of the Helic Republic, and a set of dog tags, both compliments of my Zoid. Do I like black, you ask? Hmm, only a little, hehe. And yes, I do know how ridiculous it is to wander around the desert solidly clothed in black. I mean seriously. How could I possibly forget when my Zoid/best friend/partner keeps reminding me every five minutes?

Oh! How rude of me, babbling on without even introducing myself. My name is Tsukino Flyheight. Sound familiar? Well, you're probably thinking of my distant ancestor, Van Flyheight. That's right, I'm related to one of the hero's that saved Zi, oh so long ago. I even pilot his Zoid, the blue Blade Liger. And he acts like my mother. Obviously, I'm referring to Blade, not Van. According to Blade, I'm the only one he's allowed to pilot him since Van and Zeke. While I'm at it, I may as well say that I'm sixteen. I have black hair which reaches to my mid back. I keep it up in a ponytail, save for my chin-length bangs that frame my face on either side. My eyes are black, and I have a red Zi mark. It looks like Van's, except it's on my right cheek, whereas his was on his left.

Blade and I wander from place to place, battling other pilots when we feel like it, and going off on random adventures the rest of the time. I often ask Blade to tell me stories from the past, anything from the battle with one Death Saurer or the other, to when he, Van, Irvine, Zeke, and Fiona first met Dr. D. The latter sends me into a laughing fit every time. Blade is such a good friend. I don't know what I'd do without him. I don't even want to think about that.

'_The sun will be rising shortly. We should probably break camp and head out, unless you want to get caught in the heat.'_

He was right. My how time flies. I stood up, taking one last look at the view I had been staring at for the better part of an hour. Endless desert, with sand that looked almost…. Fairytale-ish, with it's slight blue tint. Sighing, I turned and began to pack what little I had bothered to bring out of Blade's cargo area behind the second seat.

~The sun had just begun to rise, streaking the horizon with pink, purple, and orange hues. We were on the move again, me quietly humming to myself, and Blade lost in his own personal thoughts. Suddenly, I got this rather odd feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something completely new was going to happen soon. I said as much to Blade, who thought quietly before responding. _'Your feelings are rarely wrong. Does it feel like a good thing?' _Leave it to him to point out the one thing I didn't necessarily want to think about. "I don't know. I suppose we'll find out soon enough." His reply was a simple 'humph'.

**~Bit's POV~**

It was a warm but not hot afternoon, and Bit was on a nice long run with Liger. They were heading to the city for lunch and to pick up some parts. "Y'know Liger, it's been a lot different since the Royal Cup, what with all Brad joining Naomi and Leon coming back to the Blitz Team, don't you think?" Bit asked. _'Yeah. I wonder how it will be when we start going into battles again. In any case, it won't be the same without Brad.'_

Bit thought for a moment. "Since Leon is back, and my debt to Doc is paid, we could go off on our own for awhile. Not sure where we'd go, but that's half of the adventure, isn't it?" Liger was quiet for a moment, thinking. He liked fighting for the Blitz Team well enough, but like Bit, the thought of exploring the world had crossed his mind. He thought back to his brief conversation with Bit, just after the Royal Cup.

"…_A nice long holiday right about now might be just the thing. There's a whole world out there to explore, maybe now's a good time to take off for a little adventure. What do you say Liger?"_

Bit was right. Now was a good time. It would be harder, and more troublesome for everyone involved if they left after starting to go into Zoid battles again. _'We should do it. It probably won't be easy, but it'll be another adventure. And who's know what we might find?'_

"Then it's settled! Now…. How to break it to Doc and the others…"

'_I'll leave that to you.'_

"Hey! That's not fair!" In reply, Liger simply laughed.

**~Bit's POV~**

"You want to leave? Leon asked, making sure he was hearing Bit correctly.

"Yeah. For awhile, at least. " Bit repeated. By this time, all of the Blitz Team was present.

"Where exactly will you be going?" Leena asked.

Bit looked thoughtful for a moment. "I dunno, really."

Jamie then piped up. "So, you're just going to leave, and you don't even know where you're going? What about the team?"

"The team will be fine, now that Leon and his Blade Liger are back."

Doc, having been silent until now, said; "If that's what you want to do, then we can't stop you. Besides, you paid off all your debts to me after winning the Royal Cup. Like we did for Leon, we'll keep a spot open for you, if you ever decide to come back."

"Thanks. For everything." Bit said sincerely.

"When are you thinking about leaving?"

Bit turned to Leena and said; "I may as well leave now, if that's alright."

Doc nodded, and Bit left to pack what little stuff Zoid pilot's usually had.

"First Leon, then Brad, and now Bit." Jamie said under his breath after Bit had disappeared down the hall.

**~Still Bit's POV~**

Bit had finished packing, and now stood in the hanger, taking one last look around. Then looking at Liger, said; "I guess we should go now." He hopped into the cockpit and started to leave when he heard Leon call out to him from the walkway high in the hanger. "We'll see you around, Bit Cloud!"

C' Ya' Bit! Jamie and Leena said simultaneously.

Doc just stood there smiling down at the Liger.

Bit smiled and called back to them. "Yeah, c'ya around!"

"Let's go Liger!" And with that, they were off. Off on an adventure to who-knows-where.

**A/N ~ Alright! My first chapter! I hope you liked it! I would really like reviews, and I accept constructive criticism. I guess flames are okay too. I will work on the next chapter, and get it up in a timely fashion ^^ Thank you so much for reading! **

**~Tsuki **


	3. Chapter two

_**~Chapter Two~**_

Tsukino strode out of a small parts shop, looking quite pleased with herself. She had managed to haggle the price of a part for Blade's command system down to half price. About thirty feet from the parts shop, her stomach growled. She scowled at it, as if to silence it. Sadly, it didn't work_. I suppose it won't hurt if I stop to grab a bite to eat. They're bound to have a café around here somewhere. _Stuffing the part into one of her pockets, she began her search for food.

**~Bit's POV~**

Bit sat at a café booth, looking out the window absent mindedly. This was the first town he and Liger had come across since leaving the Blitz Teams headquarters a few days ago, and he had wanted to have a meal somewhere with air conditioning. He had just turned to pop another fry into his mouth when the bell rang, signaling someone's arrival. Bit looked up curiously to see a girl, probably about his age with black hair come in. She quietly went to sit at a booth not to far away from him an began perusing the menu half-heartedly.

There was something about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. A waitress seemed to appear out of nowhere to take her order. As the waitress was walking away, the girl started to settle comfortably in her seat to wait for it, when she noticed him staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at him skeptically, and then said, in a half amused, half irritated voice; "Have I grown a second head, brat?"

**~Tsukino's POV~**

He started, as if just now realizing she'd noticed him. She watched as he began scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner before replying. "Heh, sorry about that. It's just… I dunno.." Impossibly, her eyebrow rose even higher, and she took time to actually look him over. Comparing him to the other inhabitants of the town, he didn't seem to belong. _Another pilot, perhaps? _She decided she may as well voice her thoughts. She had nothing better to do while waiting for her food.

"You don't look like you're from around here, brat. You a pilot?" She said in her usual, straight to the point way. He scowled at her.

"First off, my name's not Brat, it's Bit. Bit Cloud. And second, yeah, I'm a pilot. What about you?"

_Bit Cloud? Why does that name sound familiar? You'd think I'd remember him. Kinda hard to forget, with that spiky blond hair of his. _She continued to ponder on that thought as she answered him. "Bit, huh?" She grinned. "You look more like a Brat to me. Yes, I'm a Zoid pilot." To her great amusement, he shot out of his seat and across the room to stand right in front of her. "Who do you think you are lady? It's _Bit! _B-I-T, Bit!"

She chuckled quietly at his reaction, and was about to give a retort when the waitress came to the table, holding a bag that Tsukino guessed contained her food. Standing up, she moved past the annoyed pilot and took her food from the small woman, who left the moment it was out of her hands.

Tsukino turned to bit. "I guess I'll se ya' around, Brat." Her hand was on the door when Bit's voice drifted over to her. "Hey! You could at least tell me your name, Lady, seeing as you know mine. She looked over her shoulder to see him standing there, hands on his hips. She smirked before replying. "Che, you told me your name of your own free will. I'm under no obligation to reciprocate, _Brat." _And with that, she removed herself from the building.

**~Bit's POV~**

Bit had had the last straw with this smirking chick, and followed her out the door to challenge her to a Zoid battle, but when he got outside into the blistering heat, she had already disappeared. "Who the heck was that girl?" He said under his breath before making a 'hn' noise and returning to what was left of his food.

**~Blade's POV~**

My idiotically-covered-in-black pilot was making her way away from the town and to me, with a smirk firmly planted on her face. _'What did you do this time, Tsuki?' _He said while simultaneously lowering the cockpit for her. She didn't answer until she was settled inside with her food on her lap and the canopy closed. "Oh, just annoyed this brat I met in the café I stopped at," She said, then bit into her sandwich. _"Tsukino…' _Blade said in a reprimanding tone. Tsuki laughed. "Oh, come _on _Blade, it was just some harmless teasing! Beside's, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity, the way he reacted!" He could practically hear the grin in her voice, and knew that he was not going to win this argument, even if he kept at it for days. Better to just drop it. He mentally grinned before picking up a long-standing argument of theirs that never failed to ruffle her feathers. _'I see that I am still partnered with an overgrown five year old.' _She abruptly choked on the bite she had in her mouth before yelling; "Blade!" The blue liger laughed as she continued to grumble to herself for several minutes. _'So, who was the kid you were teasing, anyway? Was he another Zoid pilot?' _"Yeah, he was. Said his name Bit Cloud. It sounds familiar somehow," She replied, having seemingly forgotten Blade's earlier comment. _'I should think it would, considering how much his name has come up lately.' _"What?" Blade sighed. _'If you ever paid attention to anything outside of the random pilots we fight and your job, you would know that he is an S-ranked pilot and a member of the Blitz Team. He pilots the Liger Zero, I believe.' _Tsukino glared at Blade's control panel before registering the second half of his sentence. "Wait, that brat was an S-ranked pilot?!" _'Yes.' Huh. Well I didn't see that one coming. Maybe I should have stuck around a little longer? _"I wonder where the rest of his teammates were. He was alone when I saw him." _'Is that a rhetorical question?' _Tsukino merely glared at him in reply.

Chapter Two End

Konnichiwa minna-san! (Hello everyone!)

Thank you for reading chapter two. I know that it's short, but I thought that this would be a good place to end it. The first two chapters have been what I call 'introductory chapters', and hopefully, this will be the last one and we can see some action in chapter three. Wouldn't that be nice?

I want to thank those who reviewed chapter one! It really encourages me to keep writing ^^

**Rhavis: **Thank you ^^

**ITman496: **Thank you very much! Haha, I couldn't resist. I love the relationship between Zoids and their pilots.

Again, thank you both for your kind reviews!!

God bless you,

Arashi


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**~Tsukino's POV~**

"Well, this is officially annoying," Tsukino stated with an exasperated sigh. _'You're telling me.' _The two had been hired by a Zoid manufacturing company to escort and guard one of their transporters to the capitol city. About halfway to their destination, however, they were attacked by a small group of bandits. Said group was made up of two Rev Raptors, two Helcats, and one Zaber Fang. The Rev Raptors had already been eliminated, however the other three proved to be more problematic due to being equipped with Optic Camouflage. The Blade Liger took two more hits to it's port side, presumably from one of the Helcats.

'_So far, I've only incurred minimal damage. Mostly superficial.' _Tsukino pressed a button to release steam, providing them with temporary cover.

"That's good. It still irks me that we're having so much trouble with these guys. They're B-rank, at best!" _'Technically, they are higher ranked than you are, seeing as you're a mercenary, and therefore don't actually have an official rank.' _

Tsukino's eye began twitching, but she remained silent. _'Heh, thought so. Now, how about we stop being cocky, defeat these guys and finish our job so that we can, you know, get paid?' _

"Okay fine, I'll stop being cocky, and you can stop being a high-and-mighty-know-it-all," she replied good naturedly.

'_Punk.'_

"You know it. But you're right. Why don't we finish this?" Tsukino pulled the levers, extending his blades, then positioned them to be used as guns, and activated the 3D Dual Sensor attempting to locate the three remaining bandits. "Bingo." She aligned the crosshairs with the Helcat directly in front of her and fired.

'_Three down, two to go.'_

Turning slightly the their port side, Blade took out the other Helcat with his Shock Cannon. With only the Zaber Fang left, Tsukino maneuvered the blades until fully extended. Blade made an about face and charged after the now fleeing leader. The max speed of the Zaber being comparatively low made it easy for Blade to overtake and remove his left front and rear legs.

Tsukino returned the blades to their original position as Blade roared in triumph. Pulling the lever to open the canopy, she stood up and looked at the now out-of-commission zoid, and gave her signature 'salute'; positioning her right hand next to her head in the shape of a gun, then flicking her wrist to jerk her hand away from her head. It was then that she noticed the damage done to Blade's shoulder.

"Th-the paint job!" Looking around the side of Blade's head, she glared daggers at the Helcats. _'Start glaring at opponents like that and I think we could save a lot of money on ammunition.'_

"Very funny, Blade," despite her tone and choice of words, the grin on her face revealed her amusement.

A screen popped up on the left side of the cockpit, and she turned to look at it. The face of the man piloting the Gustav they were escorting filled the screen. "Are the command systems of all the Zoids frozen?" Tsukino returned to her seat before answering.

"Yes. We may continue to the city if you're ready." The pilot nodded and the small screen disappeared. Tsukino strapped herself in and took hold of the controls as Blade closed the canopy. They joined the Gustav and continued on their way.

After about an hour of traveling and listening to Tsukino hum whatever song came to her head, Blade suddenly commented; _'I still find it hard to believe that you mouthed off to an S-rank pilot. Wish I could have seen it.'_

"Where'd that come from, Blade? Why are you so stuck on that Brat, eh? Is it because he pilots a Liger, or what?"

'_Him piloting a Liger has nothing to do with it. And I'm not stuck on him.'_

"Yeah, whatever you say."

'_Besides, you're the one who said he was cute.'_

"I did not! I said he stood out!"

'_Which means you think he's cute._

"Does not!"

'_Does to.'_

"This is ridiculous!"

'_You say that simply because I'm right and you refuse to admit it.'_

"Put the shut to the up, Blade! So what if he's cute? I never said it-"

'_Aha! So you finally admit that you think he's cute!'_

"I- uh, that is… you tricked me, yo!"

'_I did not. You messed up because you got flustered. Oh, and by the way, you're blushing so much that I can barely tell where your tattoo is.' _

"Blade!"

'_Maybe we should hunt him down.'_

"BLADE!:

'_I'm just kidding! Unless you want to?'_

"No. I don't."

'_Oh, is the great mercenary Tsukino Flyheight actually embarrassed?'_

"Blade?"

'_Yes?'_

"**Shut**.** Up**."

''_Alright, alright.'_

Quite some time later, the sun was well on it's way to the other side of Zi, and Tsukino was just hopping back into the cockpit after dropping off the Gustav.

'_Tsuki? Why don't you spend the night here. We wouldn't get that far before having to break for camp, and you've been up since before the sun graced us with it's presence.'_

Tsukino thought about it for a moment. _I __**am **__tired, and staying in a soft bed for one night won't ruin me. _

"I suppose. Do you remember where I stayed the last time we were here?"

'_That way.' _Blade indicated in a north-western direction.

"Alright, lead the way, oh Great One."

'_Cute. Keep it up, and I ain't goin' nowhere,' _Tsukino laughed, but otherwise remained quiet, as Blade made his way to the hotel.

It had taken more time to find the hotel than they originally thought because Blade refused to stop and ask for directions, insisting that he knew right where it was. Eventually though, they did find it.

"Finally. Took long enough," she said, reaching behind her to the second seat and withdrawing a bag.

'_Oh shut up. I found it, didn't I?'_

"Yeah, yeah, you found it alright. After an hour. And fifteen minutes."

'_Humph. Oh, well will you look over there. I do believe that's Bit Cloud's Liger.'_

Tsukino jerked her head up, and began looking around quickly before spotting it. A White Liger.

"On second though, Blade, I think I'll just sleep in here."_'Oh no you don't, you're sleeping in the hotel. You probably won't even run into him.'_

"I'm staying here Blade, I really shouldn't waste money on a hotel anyway."

Blade sighed. _'Alright, you've forced me to do this.'_

"Do what? Blade?" She said in a suspicious voice.

Blade opened the canopy and promptly tossed her out of the cockpit to land on her butt in the grass below, her bag hitting her head then bouncing off. Blade closed the canopy and settled onto the ground for the night.

"Blade! You jerk! Open the canopy right now!"

Her attempts were in vain however, as he had already shut down his command system, set on ignoring his irate partner. After glaring at him and starting several sentences without finishing one, she grabbed her bag, spun on her heel, and stalked off to the hotel.

Tsukino entered the establishment quietly, looking around for a particular person. After determining it to be free of blonde hair, she went to the check-in desk. The receptionist, an elderly woman, looked up at her and smiled kindly.

"Do you have a reservation, miss?"

"No ma'am. Is there any vacancy? Non-smoking?"

The woman briefly looked at the computer on the desk before turning back to Tsukino.

"Actually, yes. How many nights?"

"Just one."

"Name?"

"Flyheight. Tsukino."

"And how will you be paying, Miss Flyheight?"

"Cash."

"Alright then, just one moment."

It hadn't taken very long for Tsukino to get the key to her room. It was on the eighth floor, and she was currently on the elevator with a group of noisy partiers. One of the guys came up to her

"Hey lil' lady. You're pretty cute. How's about you join us, huh? It'll be fun."

Tsukino gave him a sharp glare. "Beat it, punk."

"So you're a feisty one, are ya'? I like that," he said reaching for her arm.

In the hallway of the eighth floor, the elevator doors opened and Tsukino calmly stepped out, leaving the offending guy on the floor holding his nose, his friends either making sure he was okay or gawking at Tsukino's retreating back.

"Why you little-!"

Tsukino stepped off and the door closed before he got to finish his sentence.

_Idiot. _She thought while flexing the hand she had punched him with.

"Let's see. 810, 812, 814, 816, ah! Room 818! That's me!"

Just as she was sticking the key card into it's slot, the door behind her opened. She glanced over her shoulder curiously.

"Oh. My. Gosh," she said. Standing right behind her, was the blonde brat, Bit Cloud himself.

Chapter Three End

Konnichiwa minna-san! (hello everyone!)

Chapter three is up! So what did you think, eh? I hope you guys liked it ^^

Thank you to my two faithful reviewers! Your reviews really encourage me to keep writing this story. If it ever seems like Bit's OOC, please tell me. I would really appreciate it ^^

Now, onto the review corner!

**ITman496: **You know, that would actually be funny XD And no, I don't think it could end well. Not well at all XD And you're right, I do need to update more often. I will do my best!

**Rhavis: **Lol I'm glad you like it ^^ The café scene was really fun for me to write J

Until chapter four!

God bless you,

Arashi


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Talking."

_Thinking._

'_Blade talking.'_

**Flashback**

**~Tsukino's POV~**

"Oh. My. Gosh."

He stood there staring at her. _He hasn't recognized me yet! _

In hopes of escaping into her room before he did, she gave him a brief smile and turned around, shoving the key card fully into it's slot.

_Buzz_

_Oh come on! This is _not _the time to not work, you stupid key! _

She tried again, only to get the same result as before. _Dumb key, dumb key, dumb key!_

"It's you!"

_Crap. _

Tsukino turned around to see him pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Brat," she said with what she hoped was a convincing smirk.

"For the hundredth time, it's Bit, Lady!"

"Actually, I think it's more like the third time, Brat."

She tried the key again.

_Buzz_

"I know how we can settle this! A Zoid battle, just you and me," he said, folding his arms against his chest.

She finally gave up on the key, and began contemplating her other escape options. He was standing just enough to her left that escaping the way she came wasn't likely. The only other possibility was the window at the end of the hallway.

"Now why would I want to fight you, huh?"

"Heh, is that another way of saying you're scared?"

Her eyes jerked back to his. "Scared of a brat like you? Yeah, as if!"

"Well if you're not scared, why won't you fight me?"

_Darn that smug look on his face! _

"Don't you have some little team to run off to, Brat?" She said, feigning ignorance as to who he was.

"Actually no. I left the Blitz Team almost three weeks ago."

_Great. Just great. Think Tsukino, think! There has got to another way out of this mess. You always find a way out. Always. _

She was seriously contemplating the window when she thought of a fool-proof plan. Grinning, she said; "Alright Brat, if you want to fight me so bad, then fine. But only if my partner agrees." _And I'll make sure he won't._

"Your partner? You're on a team?" He gave her a you-can't-be-serious look.

"No, Brat, I'm not on a team, never have been. My partner is my Zoid, Blade."

Something flashed across his face, but it was gone before she could identify it.

"You're Zoid, huh?"

"Yes." She glared at him, daring him to laugh.

"Well, it should be fun to fight another pilot who's Zoid is their partner."

_Wait, his Zoid is his partner too? _A new sense of respect filled her as she replied. "Where and when, Brat?"

"I passed through a large area just east of this city that would make a good battlefield. How about there? Mid-morning?"

"Fine with me, Brat."

He smiled confidently at her. "Good, then tomorrow it is."

_Tomorrow it isn't, Brat._

"Oh, and if I win, you'll tell me your name."

She stared at him for a few moments.

"You're pretty cocky, Brat. But alright, if you win," _Which you won't, "_Then I'll tell you my name."

His grin got even wider and he turned to leave, satisfied.

Tsukino sighed and her shoulders sagged. He got about three steps before looking over his shoulder at her. "It's upside down." With that, he left.

Tsukino just stood there staring at where he had been standing, trying to figure out what he meant when it hit her. Her eyes widened.

_No way! No dang way!_

She spun around and ripped the key out of the slot. Sure enough, it was upside down.

_You've got to be kidding me…_

She stuck it in, right side up this time, and what do you know? It worked. She walked in, muttering under her breath and slammed the door shut.

The next morning Tsukino wasn't taking any chances. She was up and ready to leave long before dawn. She opened her door as quietly as she could, and looked right and left.

_It's clear. Good._

She looked at the door to Bit's room.

_Sorry Brat, but I really just don't think I'll make it today. _She thought with a grin.

She stepped out and shut her door just as quietly as she had opened it, then dashed down the hallway. She stood in front of the elevator impatiently, roughly pushing the button every five seconds. When it finally arrived, it was wonderfully empty.

She got down to the lobby and after glaring at her key card a final time, she put it in the key drop. She took one more look in the direction from which she had come, then turned and made her way out, setting off for Blade.

It only took her about ten minutes to reach Blade. When she turned the last corner and saw him, her eyes locked onto his face and she marched up to him, stopping five feet from him, hands on her hips, and cleared her throat.

'_Ah, good morning Tsuki. You are ready early. Did you have a good night?'_

"Just open the dang cockpit, Blade. I'll tell you about it once we are far, _far _away from here."

After a moment's hesitation, he did as she asked and raised the canopy.

'_What could possibly have happened to have you so agitated?'_

She didn't answer him. Instead she tossed her bag into the backseat and getting herself settled afterwards. She pressed the button to close the canopy and took the controls. Instead of leaving however, she stared in the direction of the hotel.

'_Tsuki? You okay?'_

She sighed. "I'm fine. Let's go."

As Blade stood, he asked; _'Where to?'_

"**Where and when, Brat?"**

"**I passed through a large area just east of this city that would make a good battlefield. How about there? Mid-morning?"**

"West. Just west."

They hadn't gone very far before Blade asked; _'What happened, Tsuki?'_

"I ran into the brat, that's what."

'_Bit Cloud? How'd that go?'_

Knowing that she would eventually tell him anyway, she gave in immediately.

"I checked into the hotel, right?"

'_I would assume so, yes.'_

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

'_I'll be quiet now.'_

"Thank you. As I was saying, I checked into the hotel. I had just gotten to my room and was about to unlock the door when the door behind me opened. Curious, I looked over at it. Low and behold, there he stood. At first, he didn't recognize me, so I tried to get into my room before he did. However, the key didn't work and before long, he figured out who I was. He challenged me to a Zoid battle. Trying to get out of it, I asked him 'Don't you have some little team to run off to?' and he said that he'd left the Blitz Team three weeks ago. After stalling for a little while, I came up with a plan. I said that I would fight him, but only if you agreed. He said to meet him east of the city at mid-morning today, and then he left. My key finally worked, and I went to bed. I woke up early, and here we are."

'_Interesting. So when exactly were you going to ask me?'_

"That's just it. I never actually had any intention of fighting him."

'_So, you're running away?'_

"I am not. I simply don't want to fight him."

'_You like him.,' _Blade chuckled.

Tsukino decided that there was no point in denying it.

"He said his Zoid was his partner."

'_Ah. No wonder you like him.'_

Tsukino remained quiet. That is, until Blade suddenly took over the controls and reversed their direction.

"Blade? What the heck!"

'_I want to fight this 'Brat', as you call him, and his Liger. East right?'_

"But I _don't _want to fight him!" She tried in vain to turn him around again.

'_You said it yourself, you like him. So why shouldn't we fight him?'_

"My liking him is precisely why I don't want to fight him. He doesn't need to get involved with us. What if… What if _they _show up again, Blade?"

The note of fear in the voice of his normally fearless pilot and the way her grip tightened on the controls almost made him turn around. Almost.

'_They haven't shown up for a long time, Tsuki. Besides, it's just one battle. What harm could it do?'_

"Blade… " By this time, her voice had dropped down to a whisper.

'_It'll be fine dear heart. Just relax.' _Deciding he needed to change the subject, he asked the first thing that came to mind.

'_Kinda funny that your key didn't work until after he left, huh?'_

Silence.

'_Tsuki? Zi to Tsuki, you still there?'_

"It was upside down."

'_What was?'_

"The keycard."

'_And how long did it take you to figure that out?'_

Again, silence.

'_Tsuki…'_

"The brat pointed it out just before he left."

It took every ounce of willpower Blade had not to fall over laughing. That isn't to say he didn't laugh though. Far from it. He laughed the entire way there.

Half an hour later, Tsukino had resigned to fighting Bit. She was watching the clouds when the radar screen popped up, signaling the approach of an unidentified Zoid.

"That's probably him."

Her statement was confirmed as another screen popped up, this time displaying Bit's face.

"I was beginning to think you'd chickened out," he said with a smirk.

"You only wish, Brat."

Bit's expression changed to surprise.

"Your Zoid is a Blade Liger?" He stated more than asked.

"Oh really? I didn't know."

"Are you always this sarcastic?"

Tsukino shrugged her shoulders.

'_Are we going to get around to fighting, or are you two going to chat all day?'_

Tsukino chuckled.

"What's so funny, Lady?"

"Blade asked if we were ever going to get around to fighting, Brat."

He grinned.

'I'm ready when you are."

"Bring it on."

And with that, they charged.

The four had been fighting for some time now and no matter how you looked at it, Tsukino and Blade were losing. They had done some serious damage to the Liger Zero, but he was still in better shape than the blue Liger. Blade's right front leg was severely damaged, slowing him down drastically. Not to mention that his right blade had been ripped off some time ago and Tsukino herself was becoming exhausted.

**~Bit's POV~**

'_They put up a good fight Bit, but I don't think they can last much longer. One more attack should end it.'_

Bit sat quietly for a moment.

"The point of this battle isn't to humiliate her. Why don't we end it in a tie? We know we would have won. Isn't that enough?"

'_Have a soft spot for this girl, do you? Don't you want to know her name?'_

"Very funny, Liger. So what do you say?"

'_Alright Bit, have it your way.'_

**~Tsukino's POV~**

The two Liger's charged once more. The aim of Liger Zero's Strike Laser Claw was off just slightly. Although it struck Blade, the white Liger was simultaneously hit by the Laser Blade.

Tsukino sat there panting heavily, staring at the words 'COMMAND SYSTEM FREEZE' on her screen.

"Well Blade, it looks like we're through. It seems I seriously underestimated that kid and his Zoid."

'_We both did and yeah, we lost, but it's not the end of the world.'_

Tsukino chuckled lightly before approaching the Liger Zero and stopping a short distance from it, opening Blade's canopy. She moved to stand on Blade's nose as the Liger Zero's canopy opened as well. Bit stood up once his restraints were off.

"It seems-" Tsukino started, but Bit cut her off as if he hadn't heard her.

"Well, it looks like we tied, Lady," he said with a grin.

Tsukino just stared at him. _Tied? There's no way. My last attack wasn't enough to freeze his command system. That's just it… He's tying with me on purpose. _Upon this discovery, she continued to stare at him, wondering whether or not she should be insulted.

"Uh, Lady?"

She came back to reality with a jolt at the sound of his voice. About to tell him off for pitying her, she stopped when she saw his face. It held no pity, it wasn't mocking in any way. As true realization dawned on her, she found herself respecting the hothead pilot in front of her. She could even go so far as to say she was beginning to admire him

Deciding to play along with him, she finally replied.

"Yeah, it looks like we did."

He looked to his right and up at the sky. "To bad too. I really wanted to know your name. Ah well, maybe next time."

Tsukino followed his gaze and remained quiet for a few moments.

"Tsukino," she said softly.

Bit looked at her.

"What?"

"It's my name. Tsukino Flyheight."

He just stared at her, surprised that she had told him.

"Tsukino, huh?"

"Yep," she turned to look at him and smiled. It was a true smile.

If he wasn't surprised a few moments ago, he was now. She looked so different when she wasn't smirking.

"I'll see ya' around, Brat," she said, turning towards her seat.

Bit finally found his voice; "Hey, Tsukino wait!"

Now it was her turn to be surprised as she looked back at him.

"Yes?"

"Well I was kind of thinking," he paused, scratching the back of his head as she raised one of her eyebrows. "Why don't we team up?"

Had Tsukino been any more surprised, she would likely have fallen right out of her Zoid. Before she could turn him down, Blade, who had been silent up until now, spoke up.

''_Don't you dare say no before you even think about it, Tsuki! _

Dumbfounded by not only what Blade said, but the tone he used, she remained silent, and he continued.

_T'hink about it. How many pilots have come along that you liked, were strong enough to beat you but had the character enough not to, and wanted to team up with you?'_

_Ah. So he does know. Interesting. _

She looked back at Bit, who was staring at her expectantly.

She moved to the edge of Blade's nose again, before jumping and landing lightly on the white Liger. Standing in front of Bit, she extended a hand towards him. "Where to, Bit Cloud?"

He took her hand after just a moment's hesitation and smiled. "How about somewhere we can get our Zoids repaired?"

She laughed lightly.

"Sounds good to me."

With that, she returned to Blade's cockpit and strapped herself in. closing the canopy. She and Blade walked side by side with the Liger Zero back to the city they had left behind earlier that morning.

''_For a second there, I thought you were going to turn him down anyway.'_

Tsukino smiled slightly, but remained silent, caught up in her own thoughts, most of which revolving around the pilot that was now her partner.

Konnichiwa minna-san! (Hello everyone!)

Sorry it took me so long to get this done! I had trouble writing this one, and there were a few parts that I was at a loss with. Then I actually started to avoid it like an ex-boyfriend. Anyway, here it is. I'm not completely satisfied with it, but please tell me what you guys (and girls) think.. If you'll even still read it that is. I really am sorry.

Onto the review corner~

**Rhavis: **Heehee, what, you don't like cliffhangers? *Evil grin* Well, I hope this chappie made up for it ^^

**ITman496: **I'm the one who's glad you're a faithful reviewer J Thanks for the encouraging review!

**Storylover213: **A new reviewer! Yay! Thank you ^^ I will make more. I'm really getting into this story XD

**Darkened-Storm: **Thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far. I really hope you like the future chapters too!

**WhyIsAnimeAddicting: **No, I haven't dropped it. I was just having serious writers block on this chapter for some reason. I'm really glad that you like it, and thank you for reviewing!

Until chapter five!

God bless you!

Arashi


End file.
